


Печенье с корицей

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Freckles!, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Джеймс ещё не проснулся, и Майкл на него смотрит.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 1





	Печенье с корицей

Пятки Джеймса свисают с края кровати, и Майкл замирает в дверях ванной проводя рукой по коротким, уже почти высохших после душа волосам. На его половине кровати комом лежит сбившееся одеяло, и это даже хорошо, потому что Джеймсу достаётся только уголок, прикрывающий задницу, и солнечное пятно на его спине похоже на лимонный сироп или на белое вино, щедро разлитое по коже. Майкл бросает полотенце на пол в ванной и на цыпочках подходит к кровати, садясь на корточки у ног Джеймса.  
\- Твою мать, - шепчет он, замечая веснушки на белых, покрытых жесткими рыжеватыми волосками лодыжках, и усмехается, трогая их кончиками пальцев. - Тебя, что, уронили в корицу в детстве?  
Джеймс, конечно, не отвечает. Только ворочается во сне, пытаясь отодвинуться от щекотных прикосновений, но Майкл отстраняется сам, чтобы через секунду задеть губами подрагивающую под коленом Джеймса жилку. Тёплую, вздрагивающую под его языком.  
Джеймс бормочет что-то сквозь сон, что-то, похожее на "отвали", но Майкл делает вид, что не слышит. Он проводит ладонью над бёдрами Джеймса, не касаясь кожи, и чувствует, как приподнятые мурашками волоски задевают кончики его растопыренных пальцев. Он поглаживает расслабленные бёдра Джеймса, разминая мышцы, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее, и, пожалуй, это лучше, чем зарядка, хотя бы потому, что от подтягиваний и отжиманий не поджимаются пальцы на ногах, как от того, как податливо Джеймс разводит ноги и сонной рукой шарит по кровати, стягивая с себя одеяло.  
На заднице у него тоже россыпь веснушек, и Майкл пересчитывает их сперва пальцами, а потом - губами, и легонько скользит кончиками пальцев между бледных, расслабленных ягодиц. По короткому, но требовательному стону понимает, что Джеймс окончательно проснулся.  
\- Шесть утра, - ворчит он хрипло, и Майкл знает, что эта хрипотца вызвана отнюдь не сном.  
\- Кто рано встаёт... - начинает он, и Джеймс смеётся. Дрожь этого смеха проходит и по Майклу, и он позволяет Джеймсу перевернуться на спину. На его груди - отпечаток складок простыни, и он сонно, но пошло улыбается, облизывает губы и рассеянно ерошит рыжие волоски между широко разведёнными ногами.  
\- Я встал, - говорит он, глядя Майклу в глаза и демонстративно проводит кончиками пальцев по венкам на своём члене, приглашающе. - Ты не Бог, но давай.


End file.
